


Moonless nights

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Gen, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, Pre-Series, Slice of Life, Young Fergus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Di un tempo in cui Crowley era ancora Fergus, di una madre spaventata dall'amore e delle notti prive di luna.





	

Nelle notti senza luna, Fergus non dorme mai.

Chiude gli occhi al calar della notte e attende ad orecchie tese, a volte per ore, il suono quasi impercettibile dei passi di sua madre farsi vicino al proprio giaciglio; la sua mano, furtiva, scivolargli tra i capelli, quella pallida imitazione della chioma di fiamma di cui lei è tanto orgogliosa e che tanti sguardi attira.

_Strega_ , gli gridano contro, come fosse un insulto. _Strega_ , sussurra Fergus quand'è certo d'esser solo, assaporando quella parola che sa di potere e di conoscenza.

I passi di Rowena sono felpati come quelli del vecchio gatto malconcio e senza nome con cui condividono la casa. È utile per scacciare i topi, dice sua madre; Fergus non capisce perché vi sia sempre una ciotola con qualche resto all'angolo della stanza, se al gatto sono già concessi i topi. Le carezze no, quelle sono per lui soltanto, ma solo quando nel cielo cupo non vi sono che le stelle.

Al buio non può scorgere la sua espressione, ma si accontenta delle dita che scorrono tra i propri riccioli incolti, dell'odore di spezie che sempre l'accompagna. Tremano, le sue dita sottili e disadorne -prive degli anelli da fattucchiera che indossa di giorno.

Non sa perché sua madre cammini così piano, perché il suo tocco sia così esitante. Forse si vergogna? Non sa nemmeno perché lui rimanga immobile fingendo di dormire, anziché voltarsi e abbracciarla come vorrebbe. Non lo sa, ma in qualche modo confuso capisce che solo così può accadere.

Se non può parlarne alla luce del sole, allora attenderà la notte.

*****

Nei giorni di luna nuova, Fergus è più goffo che mai.

Gli ingredienti per i filtri d'amore, i veleni e tutte le altre pozioni misteriose che Rowena vende a caro prezzo gli sfuggono dalle dita grassocce e si uniscono alla polvere sul pavimento. Le labbra tinte di rosso vermiglio si piegano in una smorfia scontenta e lui stringe i denti, chinandosi a raccogliere una boccetta infranta.

Le lacrime gli pungono gli occhi, ma non piangerà. Conosce il ciclo lunare dacché ne ha memoria: sa che gli basterà aspettare qualche settimana perché l'odiato astro torni a dormire.

Allora, sua madre tornerà a volergli bene.


End file.
